Historia de Jinchuurikis
by MarieNicola
Summary: Hace 17 años, en la Isla de Kyushu, se llevó a cabo un ritual para sellar el demonio de las 5 colas, Houkou, en el cuerpo de una bebé, pero un imprevisto ocasionará un desequilibrio en la vida en Konoha. Yaoi Sasunaru, OC
1. Prólogo

Antes de empezar con la historia, voy a aclarar ciertos puntos:

-Es Yaoi (chicoxchico), también tiene parejas hétero, millones de triángulos y cuadrados amorosos (me encanta hacer miles de relaciones entre los personajes)  
-Se ubica en el tiempo de Naruto Shippuuden, bah, con dos años más, pues los chicos tienen 17 años  
-Inventé una parte de la historia del Gobi, lo demás lo saqué de el foro Naruteros  
-El prólogo es antes de Naruto Shippuuden  
-La mayoría de los personajes pertenecena Masashi Kishimoto

Bueno, eso es todo, a continuación... la historia:

**Prólogo**

"_Un __Bijū__ es una bestia que cuenta con un poder inmenso elemental. Esto quiere decir que cada uno tiene un elemento a su disposición para pelear o defenderse si una batalla se presenta. __Se dice que eran esencias puras que fueron corrompidas por los humanos a través del tiempo. Durante la __Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja__ las __Aldeas Ocultas__ intentaron adquirir control sobre distintos Bijū para usarlos en la lucha, pero pronto quedó claro que su manejo era muy difícil._

_Una forma que se encontró de mantener controladas a estas criaturas y aspirar a dominarlas aunque sólo parcialmente fue su sellado dentro de personas, que pasaban a ser llamadas __Jinchūriki__…"_

-¿Es en eso en lo que se va a convertir mi niña? ¿En un Jinchūriki?- preguntó horrorizada una joven mujer, al tiempo que se acariciaba el vientre de 8 meses y medio.

-Tranquila Yoko- le susurró el hombre que estaba a su lado –No voy a dejar que ninguna de ustedes salga lastimada, ni Kazuma tampoco, ¿cierto?- agregó, mirando significativamente al monje que acababa de contarles el oscuro secreto de la familia Kawamura.

-¿Pero porqué tenía que ser justo mi pequeña?- cuestionó la muchacha –Es mi primer bebé, no quiero que esté en peligro- sollozó.

-Yoko… te prometo que no le pasará nada, Kazuma sabe lo que hace- la tranquilizó el muchacho –Esto siempre ha sido parte de nuestra familia, sabías que esto podría pasar- murmuró

-Lo sé, pero nunca creí que podría ocurrirle a mi bebé, comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que la leyenda del Gobi no sea cierta- contestó apenada, recordando las viejas historias sobre las 9 bestias que le contaba su querido abuelo antes de ir a dormir.

"-_El Gobi, o Houkou, era una de las bestias legendarias que lucho en la Gran Guerra por el título de "Rey de las bestias". Poseía 5 largas colas, cada una con un elemento diferente, una de rayo, otra de fuego, otra de agua, otra de viento y de tierra. Se dice que, al mover estas colas al mismo tiempo, podía ocasionar un enorme desastre natural. El Gobi podía manejar los elementos a su antojo, era uno de los más poderosos entre las bestias. Houkou derrotó a tres de las grandes bestias: Sokou, la bestia de 4 colas; Nekomata, la bestia de 2 colas y a Raijuu, la bestia de 6 colas._

_Pero al momento de luchar contra Kyuubi, el demonio de 9 colas, Houkou se alió con Nekomata para poder vencerlo. Los tres demonios lucharon con fiereza, pero el Gobi salió malherido y Nekomata casi muere en el campo de batalla. Houkou huyó, y se escondió en un árbol gigante a los alrededores del volcán Kyushu, para curar sus heridas._

_Según los propios relatos del clan Kawamura, luego de que Houkou curara sus heridas, cayó en un profundo sueño, debido al chackra utilizado en su curación. Hasta el día de hoy, el Gobi permanece dormido en el árbol gigante, pero cuando se despierte buscará venganza del Kyuubi, destruyendo todo a su paso._

_Aquí es donde entra nuestra familia, pequeña Yoko, los Kawamura son un clan formado por un antiguo monje del volcán Kyushu. Los primeros miembros de nuestro clan fueron entrenados especialmente para recibir el Houkou en su interior, de esta forma, impedían que su furia se expandiera, provocando otra guerra que podría destruir la vida como la conocemos- relató el anciano, complacido por el interés y la curiosidad que reflejaba el tierno rostro de su nieta._

_-Tata, ¿eso quiere decir que yo podría convertirme en el Gobi?- preguntó la pequeña Yoko, con un repentino pánico._

_-No te convertirías en el Gobi, sería sellado en tu interior- rió Tata, al ver la expresión de Yoko-Y no creo que vayan a sellarlo en ti, esta leyenda es de hace más de mil años, hasta yo dudo de la existencia de ese árbol y de que el Gobi descansa allí dentro"_

Yoko sonrió al recordar la pequeña anécdota, pero se le borró rápidamente, porque le iba a suceder a su hija. Confiaba en su abuelo y si él pensaba que el Gobi no existía, entonces ella tampoco, no quería creer que existiera. Siempre había ansiado tener un hijo, y ella no quería que fuera el contenedor de un demonio enfurecido, no tenía idea de lo que podía pasarle a su pequeña, ni de cómo criarla, temía por lo que pudieran decir los demás, y más que todo, temía no poder darle todo el amor que necesitaría, por el mero hecho de que, al sellar al Gobi dentro de su cuerpo, los monjes la llevarían a las montañas para un duro entrenamiento, el cual serviría para que pudiera controlar los poderes del Gobi.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó su marido –Faltan 15 días para el nacimiento de Emiko, es mucho tiempo, quizá surja alguien mejor, más apto como Jinchūriki del Gobi-

Yoko miró con amor a Kaisa, directo a sus extravagantes ojos, si ella pudiera elegir, le encantaría que los ojos de su hija fueran del mismo celeste que los de su padre, un celeste medio grisáceo, bastante extraordinario

–En que va a ser duro no tener a mi Emiko en lo que dure su entrenamiento- respondió con dulzura. Yoko no creía que 15 días fueran mucho, y se resignó a que su futura hija albergaría a un demonio en su cuerpo, pero decidida a hacer todo lo posible para que lleve una vida plena y feliz.

Ambos sonrieron, aceptando lo que el destino les deparaba, un tanto orgullosos al saber que es su hija la elegida para llevar a cabo el ritual tan esperado por el clan Kawamura.

* * *

13 días después

-¡Rápido! Llévenla al templo del volcán, está a punto de dar a luz, y tenemos que prepararla para el ritual- gritó Kazuma, al tiempo que llevaba una camilla hacia donde yacía Yoko -¿Puedes levantarte? Será solo un momento, para acomodarte en la camilla-

Yoko asintió enérgicamente, tratando de no pensar en las contracciones, y se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de Kaisa.

-Eso es cariño, tranquila, va a estar todo bien, no te pre…-

-Vuelves a decir que no me preocupe, y te juro que…- amenazó Yoko, sujetándolo del brazo – ¡Ahhhh! - Yoko se dobló por el terrible espasmo que le recorrió el cuerpo, al sentir que el dolor iba disminuyendo, Yoko se trepó rápidamente en la camilla, sintiéndose extrañamente inquieta – Esta no era mi idea de dar a luz – resopló – Yo me imaginaba un cuarto de hospital, con amables enfermeras y un médico que sabe lo que hace- añadió, mirando a Kazuma.

El aludido le respondió con una sonrisa y encabezó la marcha hacia el templo.

-Yoko, trata de ser más amable, sabes que el ritual no puede llevarse a cabo en el hospital, estuviste de acuerdo con ello- susurró Kaisa.

-Estuve de acuerdo porque no tenía idea de lo mucho que iba a doler- respondió, haciendo una mueca ante la nueva ola de dolor.

Kaisa le sonrió y le sujetó la mano, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el centro del templo, donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Una vez allí, varias personas que Yoko podía reconocer como miembros del clan y ayudantes del templo, encendían largas velas de color blanco y extrañas escrituras de un color gris claro en torno a ella. Sabía que eran oraciones, plegarias y conjuros de todo tipo, para el ritual, lo que no sabía es que despedían un aroma dulce que la hacía sentir soñolienta.

-¿Kazuma?- llamó -¿Qué tienen estas velas? Hacen que me sienta con sue-sueño- preguntó bostezando

-Es una esencia tranquilizadora- respondió, mientras trazaba unos complicados dibujos alrededor de Yoko –Ya sabes, necesitamos que estés relajada-

-Oh- musitó

-Bueno, creo que está todo listo, ahora viene la parte complicada- dijo el anciano, incorporándose y acercándose a Yoko.

-¿Complicada?- preguntaron al unísono Yoko y Kaisa.

-Sí, verán, lo que viene ahora es complicado, porque tenemos que liberar al Gobi en el momento exacto en que el bebé llora por primera vez- explicó –De esta forma atraeremos al Gobi al círculo, que está preparado para activarse apenas el Gobi entre en contacto con este-

-¿Está seguro de que todo saldrá bien?- preguntó Kaisa –Me parece q…-

-¡KAISA!- gritó Yoko -¡YA ESTÁ POR NACER! ¡PUEDO SENTIRLA!-

-Todos a sus puestos, recuerden, ¡máxima sincronización!- ordenó el anciano

Kaisa sujetó la mando de Yoko durante la primera media hora del parto, infundiéndole ánimos, pero comenzó a preocuparse, a Yoko le estaba dando trabajo dar a luz y veía que las fuerzas de su esposa comenzaban a fallar.

-Vamos Yoko ¡tú puedes!- la animó –Sólo un poco más-

-Kaisa…- jadeó –No… no… no puedo-

-¡No te des por vencida Yoko!- exclamó Kazuma, necesito que pujes una vez más, ya estamos muy cerca-

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Yoko hizo lo que le pidieron, reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban e hizo un último intento

-Lo lograste Yoko- suspiró Kaisa, besándola en la frente –Ya terminó… ¿Yoko?-

Lejos de terminar, Yoko seguía con trabajo de parto, usando sus últimas fuerzas para realizar otro intento más

-Yoko, ya está bien, no necesitas seguir pujando…- la tranquilizó –Kazuma está limpiando a Emiko, dice que nació con una vuelta de cordón, y que por eso no llora, pero en cuanto lo haga comenzará el ritual- comentó un poco nervioso - ¿Yoko? ¿Por qué sigues pujando? ¡KAZUMA!- gritó, desesperado.

Yoko estaba semiinconsciente, pero seguía pujando, Kazuma llegó en el momento justo en que otra bebé salía del vientre de Yoko, y ambas comenzaron a llorar…

* * *

Kaisa se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía como su casa, estaba todo oscuro y había un constante pitido que le molestaba, intentó moverse, y sintió un dolor punzante recorrerle el lado derecho de su cuerpo. De repente se encendió una luz blanca, demasiado blanca para los ojos de Kaisa, quien, molestó por el repentino haz, cerró los ojos y lanzó un gruñido

-¡Ah! Señor Kaisa, ha recuperado el conocimiento- dijo una voz que no supo reconocer

¿Recuperado el conocimiento? No recordaba haberse desmayado, lo último que se acordaba era que… se incorporó tan deprisa que se mareó

-¿¡DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJAS Y MI ESPOSA?! ¡¿ESTÁN BIEN?!- bramó, dirigiéndose hacia la voz que no pudo reconocer -¿¡PORQUÉ ESTOY EN EL HOSPITAL?!

-Tranquilízate Kaisa- ordenó una voz familiar

-¿Kazuma?- preguntó aliviado -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? ¿Dónde está Yoko? ¿Está bien? ¿Y mis hijas?- Kaisa lanzó el asalto de preguntas sin dar tiempo a Kazuma de siquiera pestañear. Se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión de Kazuma.

-¿Está _todo_ bien?- preguntó con un extraño presentimiento, con un _mal_ presentimiento.

-Kaisa…-comenzó –Ocurrió algo… durante el ritual, no teníamos previsto que naciera otra niña, creo que ni Yoko lo sabía- su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor al mencionarla –Kaisa… Yoko está muerta-

Kaisa no reaccionó, se quedó mirando a Kazuma, como si no lo conociera, no podía pensar en nada, trataba de organizar su mente, para asimilar lo que acababan de contarle… ¿Yoko… muerta?

Bajó la mirada, sintió una profunda presión en el pecho, trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y alzó la mirada

-¿Dónde…están…están mis hijas?- logró articular

-Están en la sala de maternidad, ambas están en un excelente estado de salud, los monjes se están encargando de ellas- puntualizó, pero su semblante se tornó serio, el gesto alertó a Kaisa, algo no iba bien…

-Pero me temo que tendremos que llevárnoslas- sentenció –Ocurrió algo imprevisto durante el ritual, el espíritu del Houkou se dividió en dos, ambas mitades fueron selladas dentro del cuerpo de tus hijas, no sabemos qué es lo que puede ocurrir, así que decidimos llevárnoslas a las montañas, donde las tendremos vigiladas-

-No… no pueden hacer eso… ¡NO PUEDEN!, ¡ESTÁN HABLANDO DE MIS HIJAS, DE DOS INOCENTES RECIÉN NACIDAS!- gritó al tiempo que saltaba de la camilla hacia la puerta.

Kaisa se dirigió hacia el ala de maternidad, buscando desesperadamente a sus hijas. No iba a permitir que les hicieran daño, no después de que su madre muriera por ellas, él se iba a encargar de protegerlas, huiría de Kyushu, se escondería y criaría a sus hijas, les daría todo el amor que se merecen y se juró a sí mismo que nunca en la vida permitiría que le hicieran daño a sus hijas, antes preferiría morir.

Este pensamiento fue el que lo impulsó a entrar en la sala de maternidad, buscar a sus hijas y huir, huir de allí, seguir corriendo hasta que no diera más.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esto es sólo el comienzo de una gran historia que tengo pensada hace mucho, pero que nunca escribí por algún motivo. Traté de hacerla lo más neutral que pude, pero creo que se van a dar cuenta del toque argentino :).  
Esto es sólo el prólogo, quiero que los capítulos sean un poco más largos, así puedo entretenerlos más (y hacer que dejen muchos reviews :D), y para ayudarlos a imaginarse a los personajes, más adelante voy a tratar de dibujárselos, así de paso también practico un poco


	2. 17 años después

**Capítulo Uno: 17 años después**

-¡Emiko! ¡Emiko!-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué encontraste, Eriko?-

-Mira…- contestó, corriendo unos arbustos

-¡OH! Vaya, que sorpresa- exclamó

Un pequeño zorro les devolvió la mirada, desafiante, inmovilizado por una trampa, gruñendo a pesar de ser sólo un cachorro

-Qué lindo, ¿nos lo podemos llevar?- preguntó Eriko, mirando con ternura al animalito –Sería una buena mascota, mírale los ojos, creo que es uno de esos zorros demonios de los que nos previno papá-

-Es cierto, tiene los ojos azules, si quieres, podemos llevarlo a casa… papá podría curarle la pata- contestó, examinando de cerca al cachorro, notando la pata herida por la trampa –Eso si deja que nos acerquemos- rió, viendo como erizaba los pelos de la espalda y enseñaba los dientes

-Oh, vamos, ¿no le tendrás miedo a un pequeño zorrito?- se burló su hermana

-No le tengo miedo al zorrito- se defendió –Le tengo miedo a la madre, papá dijo que tenían el tamaño de un caballo, no tengo ganas de encontrarme con eso-

-Entonces saquémoslo rápido de ahí y vayamos a casa- apuró

-Sos taaaaan caprichosa- replicó –Pero yo también quiero llevarlo a casa-

-Entonces hazlo y ya-

-Si tanto lo quieres, ayúdame-

Ambas hermanas se acercaron con cuidado al pequeño animal, que no paraba de gruñir y emitir pequeños quejidos, tratando de averiguar cómo sacarlo de la trampa. Una vez liberado el zorrito, se dirigieron hacia su casa, muy felices con su nueva mascota, que ahora descansaba tranquilo en los brazos de Emiko

-Eriko, creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre- dijo mientras acariciaba una de las peludas orejas

-¿Qué te parece Kota?-

-¿Kota?-

-Sí, es corto y fácil de acordarse-

-Kota… me gusta-

-Entonces se llamará Kota- sentenció Eriko -¿Te gusta Kota pequeñín?- como respuesta el animalito le lamió la mano -¡Vaya! Creo que puede entendernos-

-Mira ya llegamos a tu nuevo hogar Kota- dijo Emiko, señalando un claro.

La casa de las hermanas, según como lo cuentan ellas, fue construida por su padre, hace 17 años, para refugiarse de unos bandidos que lo perseguían, lo que no entienden es porqué no simplemente volvió a su clan, en vez de quedarse en el bosque como un ermitaño. Tenían entendido que pertenecían a un clan, el de los seguidores del Houkou, pero no entendían porque su padre no hablaba nunca de ellos, y cuando le mencionaban el tema, parecía enojarse mucho. Tampoco hablaba mucho de su madre, y las chicas intuían que estaba relacionado con el clan, puesto que ponía la misma cara de cuando le preguntaban sobre su vida antes de que nacieran ellas.

Kaisa oyó que sus hijas volvían a casa y salió a recibirlas, le gustaba contemplar a sus hijas en todo lo que hacían, cuando dormían, cuando entrenaban, le recordaban demasiado a Yoko, y a lo que se prometió esa noche, al escaparse de Kyushu con sus bebés, que nunca permitiría que les hagan daño.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! Mira lo que encontramos- gritó la menor no bien llegó al umbral

-¿Puedes curarle la pata? Se la lastimó cuando cayó en una trampa- explicó Emiko

-Vaya, vaya… no es muy común ver uno de estos- dijo su padre

-Lo nombramos Kota, ¿no te parece tierno?-

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Te prometemos que lo vamos a cuidar, puede llegar a ser un buen guardián para la casa- rogó Emiko –Mira hasta le caemos bien- añadió, mostrándole como el pequeño le lamía la mano

-Creo que no sería mala idea tener a alguien que me ayude a protegerlas, ya saben que estoy viejo y no…- Kaisa se vio interrumpido por los gritos de júbilo de sus hijas, quienes corrieron a la cocina a buscarle un poco de leche a su nueva mascota. Sonrió al verlas tan contentas, no fue fácil criarlas y estaba orgulloso de cuánto habían crecido. Recordaba cuando eran apenas unas bebés y ahora ya eran todas unas mujeres. Hace poco tuvo una discusión con Emiko acerca de su nuevo corte de pelo, el cual quedó a la altura del mentón, diciendo que así se veía más madura. Los ojos de ambas tenían el celeste que tanto le gustaba a Yoko, con la excepción del ojo derecho de Emiko y el izquierdo de Eriko, los cuales eran de un pálido gris. Kaisa supuso que era por tener al Gobi sellado dentro de ellas, pero no estaba seguro.

Un llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina

-Papá, ¿puedes hacer algo con su pata?- preguntó la mayor –Tengo miedo de que se le infecte-

-Eriko, tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en mi armario, veré que puedo hacer- diciendo esto se acercó al animal para examinarlo, el cual empezó a gruñir

-Quieto Kota- ordenó la joven

El animal se quedó en silencio pero todavía miraba con desconfianza al hombre

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó asombrado

-¿Hacer qué?

-Calmarlo con una orden, estos zorros son conocidos por su naturaleza indómita, es su característica principal, por no decir su hermoso pelaje- agregó al tiempo que tocaba el suave pelaje de color rojizo

-No lo sé, supongo que está agradecido de que lo hayamos sacado de esa trampa, alimentado, mantenido caliente y curado sus heridas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia –Además, yo creo que es muy inteligente y entiende todo lo que le decimos, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al zorrito, quién le dio un afectuoso mordisco

-¿Lo ves?

- Acá tengo el botiquín-

-Ah, gracias cariño- Kaisa puso manos a la obra de inmediato, no era una herida muy grave, con solo limpiarla, vendarla y aplicarle algunos antibióticos bastaría

-He terminado, ¿cómo te sientes pequeño?

Kota se irguió, probando apoyarse sobre la pata lastimada, caminó un poco y le dirigió una sonrisa zorruna. Al verlo caminar, ambas muchachas saltaron sobre su padre abrazándolo y agradeciéndole lo que hizo por su recién adquirida mascota.

Kaisa no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escena, ambas chicas colgadas de su cuello y Kota emitiendo pequeños sonidos y festejando a sus pies. Quería quedarse así para siempre, sólo él y sus hijas, bueno ahora él, sus hijas y Kota, pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que esto se iba a terminar y que sus hijas corrían un grave peligro.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaisa se despertó por el tintineo de armas ninja al chocar, soltó un largo suspiro y se encaminó a la cocina, ¿cómo era posible que se despertaran tan temprano para 

entrenar?, apenas eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana y a juzgar por el sudor que perlaba la frente de ambas chicas, hacía rato que estaban entrenando. Kaisa creyó que sus hijas estarían hambrientas, así que decidió prepararles un gran desayuno, con lo favorito de cada una; para Emiko serían huevos revueltos a lo americano con salchichas y para Eriko unos waffles, acompañado con una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido bien frío, con tanta comida, se preguntaba cómo era que nunca engordaban. Terminó de preparar la mesa y puso un plato de leche tibia en el piso para Kota.

En ese momento entraron sus hijas, aparentemente discutiendo por algo, pero al entrar en la cocina, ambas se quedaron calladas de inmediato, olfateando el aire, incluso Kota alzó la cabeza para sentir el aroma

-¡GENIAL PAPÁ, WAFFLES!- gritó Eriko, tomando su logar en la mesa y sirviéndose jugo

-Umm, huele delicioso pá- lo felicitó la mayor -¿A qué se debe tan buen gesto?- preguntó desconfiada

-Noh de qhegues y gomé- repuso Eriko con la boca llena

-¿A caso no puedo prepararles un buen desayuno a mis únicas hijas?- comentó, haciéndose el ofendido

-Está bien, está bien- se disculpó

-Chicas, cuando terminen de desayunar ¿pueden hacerme un favor?-

-Claro- respondieron a coro – ¿De qué se trata?-

-Quiero que vayan a Konoha-

-¿Konoha?- preguntó la menor

-¿La aldea de ninjas?- preguntó a su vez la mayor

-La misma-

-¿Para qué?-

-Necesito que le entreguen un mensaje a la Hokage- indicó, mostrándoles un pequeño sobre blanco –Es de suma importancia que llegue a sus manos-

-¿Y cuándo tenemos que ir?- preguntó Emiko, a quien no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su padre solo tanto tiempo, les tomarían varios días llegar hasta allá.

-Tendían que salir la semana entrante, llegarán a la Villa dentro de 3 días, y pueden quedarse a vacacionar si quieren- respondió –Se lo merecen, siempre se movieron entre esta casa y el poblado-

-Pero me gusta estar aquí- dijo Eriko

Kaisa suspiró, sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerlas de que dejaran su casa, pero tenía que lograrlo, le había llegado un mensaje de que los del clan los estaban buscando y no tardarían en llegar hasta su claro, quería asegurarse de que sus hijas estarían a salvo en la gran Villa, él se reuniría con ellas más tarde.

-Por favor- suplicó –Es lo único que les he pedido-

-Pero…- comenzó Eriko

-Está bien- la interrumpió su hermana –Pero volveremos lo antes posible-

-Gracias- sonrió –Ahora, cuéntenme sobre su entrenamiento-

-Estamos mejorando mucho, papá- canturreó la más joven –Hace un rato logré desarmar a Eriko, ¡ah! Y también me salen las técnicas de tierra-

-¡Buenas noticias!- felicitó – ¿Y vos Emiko?

-Bien- respondió, llevándose un bocado a la boca y mirando distraídamente por la ventana

-¿Sólo bien?- preguntó incrédula su hermana –Emiko, acabas de lanzar un Goykakyu enorme, quemando la mitad del claro ¿¡y dices que sólo bien!?-

-Emiko, ¿eso es cierto?-

-¿El qué?- preguntó -¿Qué quemé el bosque? Siento eso, no fue a propósito, no creí que me iba a salir, era mi primer intentó- se excusó

-¿Tu primer intento? ¿Y qué venías practicando hasta ahora?-

-Las técnicas de viento-

-¿Y vos Eriko?-

-Ummm, las de tierra y hace una semana logré hacer una chispa, así que cuando terminé con la tierra seguiré con el rayo-

-Vaya, no creí que se presentarían tan rápido- murmuró para sí mismo

-Bien, creo que me iré a pasear con Kota- dijo Emiko

-Ten cuidado, no te alejes demasiado del claro- previno su padre

En el bosque

-¿A dónde quieres ir Kota?- preguntó la joven viendo como el cachorro gimoteaba y tiraba de sus ropas. El animal siguió tirando insistentemente de las ropas de su dueña, hasta que esta lo siguió.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Emiko salió corriendo en dirección al joven que yacía en la orilla del pequeño arroyo que recorría el bosque –Dios mío, ¿qué hago?, Kota ve a traer a papá- el zorro salió corriendo en dirección a la casa mientras Emiko sacaba al muchacho del agua, si seguía allí más tiempo acabaría con una hipotermia. La chica notó que estaba mal herido, tenía cortes y moretones por todo el cuerpo, pero lo más lastimado parecía ser su brazo derecho y las costillas. Con cuidado trató de limpiar un poco las heridas y lo abrigó con su campera, esperando a que llegara su padre.

Pasado un rato, se empezaron a escuchar unos chillidos insistentes y voces que se acercaban, Emiko suspiró aliviada, no tenía idea de que se había alejado tanto de su casa, al ver que dos figuras salían de entre los árboles empezó a hacer señas para que la vieran

-¡Mira papá, allí está!- gritó Eriko, señalando a su hermana y corriendo hacia ella

-Emiko, ¿Qué pasó?- interrogó su padre -¿Quién es el chico?, ¿porqué está tan lastimado?

-No lo sé, estaba paseando con Kota, cuando se puso nervioso y empezó a lloriquear y a tirarme de la ropa para que viniera hasta aquí- explicó –Tenemos que llevarlo a casa, está helado y creo que puede llegar a congelarse si no lo calentamos rápido, además tenemos que tratarle las heridas, hay dos o tres con un aspecto que no me gusta nada- prosiguió, mostrándole las heridas

-Cielos, la del brazo parece bastante seria, creo que sería mejor que lo lleváramos al hospital-

-¡No hay tiempo!- exclamó –Tardaríamos al menos hora y media en llegar al pueblo, no va a resistir tanto, además, tú eras un ninja médico, puedes hacerte cargo de las heridas, al menos hasta que esté fuera de peligro y después, si quieres, lo llevaremos al hospital-

-Emiko tiene razón papá, creo que está empeorando- los tres se volvieron al joven, quién empezaba a sudar en frío y a respirar trabajosamente

-Ustedes ganan- cedió –Eriko, ayuda a tu hermana a incorporarlo y subirlo a mi espalda-

-Hai-

-Emiko, tú adelántate y prepara un cuenco con agua caliente y tráeme el botiquín especial de mi armario, ¡rápido!- apremió, al parecer al joven le costaba cada vez más respirar

-Hai, vamos Kota- salió disparada en dirección a su casa, no había tiempo que perder, la vida de aquel desconocido estaba en sus manos y no iba a dejar que muriera, no si podían hacer algo por él.

Entró como una flecha a su casa y comenzó a preparar todo lo que su padre le había indicado, el agua, el botiquín y algo extra, como más vendajes y polvos curativos que habían preparado en una ocasión. Al segundo entró su padre con su hermana, haciendo mucho escándalo, al parecer, el joven había empeorado y sólo disponían de unos segundos

-EMIKO, NECESITO LAS COSAS- bramó su padre

-Aquí las tengo- contesto bajando rápidamente las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, él y su hermana habían corrido todos los muebles y habían puesto al joven en el medio de ésta, mientras Eriko le limpiaba las heridas de la cara, su padre se encargaba de las más serias

-Emiko, necesito que te encargues de las heridas de las piernas, este chico es un desastre, no sólo tiene heridas superficiales, también tiene varios huesos rotos y algunos órganos están dañados, en especial los pulmones, por eso le cuesta tanto respirar- exclamó furioso –Quien sea que le haya hecho esto pretendía borrarlo del mapa, es un milagro que siga vivo-

-Pero, ¿puedes curarlo, verdad?- preguntó tímidamente Eriko

-No estoy seguro, pero hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a su pequeña estirando una mano hacia ella

-¡Hum!- asintió poniendo su mano sobre la de su padre

-Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- completó Emiko, poniendo su mano sobre la de su hermana

Padre e hijas pusieron manos a la obra, terminaron de limpiar las heridas, algunas con más dificultad, porque parecía que estaban infectadas hace tiempo, las vendaron, enyesaron la pierna izquierda y se centraron en su lado derecho, que era el más afectado

-Santo cielo, el brazo está hecho añicos, costará trabajo en recuperarse de esta herida, tal vez nunca se recupere por completo- se lamentó Kaisa –Las costillas también está bastante mal, pero se recuperará bien-

-¿Cuándo crees que despertará?- preguntó Eriko

-No lo sé, a juzgar por la magnitud de las heridas, no creo que lo haga muy pronto, pero es mejor que esté así, su respiración se está normalizando y será mejor que descanse-

-¿Quién pudo haberle hecho eso? Es inhumano- se quejó la mayor

-Ni idea, pero de seguro que quería acabarlo- respondió –Vengan chicas, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- los tres se retiraron de la habitación donde lo habían llevado después de curarle las heridas.

-Bueno chicas, ahora ustedes se van a la cama-

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron las dos juntas

-SHHHHHH- las calló –Tuvieron un día muy agotador, y aunque no se hayan dado cuenta, es bien entrada la noche, así que se van a la cama sin chillar, ¿está bien?-

-Buenas noches papá- saludaron

-Buenas noches mis angelitos, estuvieron estupendas hoy, si el chico se salva, es gracias a ustedes-

Ambas sonrieron a su padre y se fueron a acostar

A la mañana siguiente

Unos pálidos rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana, golpeando con calidez el rostro de Emiko, ésta se giró molesta por la interrupción de su sueño y se tapó la cabeza con las mantas, con la intensión de seguir durmiendo, cosa que no logró, porque la puerta de su habitación se vio violentamente abierta y una muy feliz Eriko entró a los saltos, tirándose sobre ella

-Emiko, ¿estás despierta?-

-Ahora sí- gruñó – Quítate de arriba mío- empujándola hacia el borde de la cama, Emiko se incorporó mirando con enojo a su hermana

-Ven abajo, tengo que mostrarte algo- pidió

-Ya voy- de mala gana siguió a su saltarina hermana escaleras abajo, cómo la odiaba en ese momento, ella misma se consideraba una buena persona, pero si había algo que odiaba, era que la despertaran y más si era para "mostrarle algo" -¿Qué demonios quieres Eriko?- al ver que se dirigían afuera, empezaba a enojarse más, ¿la despertaron para ir afuera? No creyó que pasara algo tan importante como para que la despertaran, nunca pasaba nada en ese claro, a excepción de ayer claro está.

-Quédate ahí y préstame atención, ¿si?-

-Cómo sea- respondió, adoptando una postura de más-vale-que-sea-algo-bueno

-Mira…- juntó ambas manos y cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y comenzó a hacer los sellos para hacer un ninjutsu

-¿Era eso?- le gritó -¿Me levantas de de la cama, me trajiste hasta afuera para mostrarme lo rápido que mueves las manos?

-Mira atrás tuyo-le atajó

Emiko se volteó de mala gana y quedó boquiabierta

-Impresionante ¿no?-

-Es… es lo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo?-

En frente de ella había una montaña, de al menos diez u once metros de altura, de un color rojizo, con varios subniveles, tenía el aspecto de una fortaleza, con varios balcones y escondites

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó acercándose

-Es genial, si valió la pena que me sacaras de la cama, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- interrogó curiosa, acercándose a la montaña

-Investigué varias técnicas de tierra y lo he inventado yo sola- respondió con orgullo –Y esto es lo mejor- volviendo a hacer sellos, la montaña se disolvió en menos de un segundo, dejando a Emiko perpleja –La puedo hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, el problema es que me consume mucho chakra, pero es un excelente escondite-

-Es genial, felicitaciones hermanita, creo que estamos progresando- la felicitó, revolviéndole el pelo

-Creo que con esto ya tengo dominado el elemento de tierra, es muy complicado de hacer, es mezcla de otros ninjutsus, así que no creo que me sea difícil aprender los demás-

-Estás mejorando mucho, pero nunca llegarás a superarme, yo tengo tres elementos y tú sólo dos- se burló

-Eso no es culpa mía- se defendió –Tú naciste antes, es por eso que posees tres elementos, pero creo que fuego, agua y viento no se pueden comparar con los míos de tierra y rayo-

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- Eriko asintió enérgicamente y Emiko estalló en carcajadas –Sigue soñando hermanita-

-¡Espera!- gritó –No me dejes hablando sola- refunfuñó

-Lo siento, es que tengo hambre, no desayuné nada-

Cuando volvieron al interior de la casa, Kaisa las esperaba con el desayuno servido

-Realmente papá, eres un excelente cocinero- alabó Eriko

-No creo que sea para tanto-

-No seas modesto, no conozco comida más rica que la que haces, ni siquiera en el restaurant del pueblo cocinan tan bien-

-Gracias Eri-chan- Kaisa adoraba cocinar para sus hijas, en especial para Eriko, quién siempre le festejaba y alababa la comida que preparaba –A propósito, Emiko, ¿viste cómo está nuestro huésped?-

-No tuve tiempo, lo visitaré después de desayunar, ¿necesita algo?-

-Creo que deberías cambiarle las vendas de la pierna y la cara-

-Ok, ¿me ayudas Eriko?-

-Paso, no soy muy buena con los vendajes, creo que entrenaré con Kota, al parecer tiene algo de ninja- bromeó

-Como quieras, papá ¿dónde dejaste las vendas?-

-Están en la habitación, sobre la repisa-

Emiko terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, tomó las vendas de la repisa y se acercó al joven, tenía mucho mejor aspecto que ayer, tenía más color en el rostro, no hacía constantes muecas de dolor y algunos moretones y cortadas más pequeñas habían desaparecido del todo gracias a los polvos curativos que le había suministrado. Con cuidado, se dedicó a retirar los vendajes viejos y cambiándolos por los nuevos, ya no necesitaba tanta cantidad como ayer así que se le podía ver el rostro, Emiko notó que era bastante joven, podría decirse que tenía más o menos su edad, le apartó unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos para verlo mejor, tenía el rostro sereno, seguro que era una buena persona, que no se merecía lo que le había pasado, pensó, cuando despertara podría preguntarle su nombre. Salió de la habitación sonriendo, a este paso seguro que despertaría dentro de 4 o 5 días.

* * *

-Chicas, ¿ya terminaron de preparar todo?-

-Yo sí, pero creo que Eriko tiene problemas con la mochila-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que está pesada, no puedo llevarla- explicó

-¿Probaste no meterle tantas cosas inútiles?- preguntó su hermana

-No son inútiles, las necesito para viajar- replicó

-¿Ah, sí?, Entonces dime, ¿para qué necesitas todo esto?- dando vuelta la mochila de su hermana, Emiko dejó caer sobre la cama un surtido de cosas, libros, maquillaje, productos para el pelo, ropa, y objetos varios-

-Hija, no vas a necesitar todo eso, si quieres llegar rápido, tienes que viajar ligero-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, Eriko, no seas tonta, somos ninjas, el día que tengamos misiones de un mes de duración, no tendremos todas las comodidades que tenemos en casa-

-De acuerdo, no hace falta que te pongas en plan de mandona- repuso

-Lo siento, no quise sonar como mandona, termina de prepararte, iré a ver a nuestro enfermo-

Emiko se dirigió escaleras arriba, a medida que se iba acercando a la habitación, empezó a escuchar unos extraños ruidos y se apresuró a llegar, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado al chico, al entrar en el cuarto, se frenó en seco al ver que el muchacho estaba de pie, mirándola, nunca había visto ojos como esos, sintió que podían ver a través de ella. Intentó acercarse, pero al ver que se tensaba, se quedó quieta.

-Ya… ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó tímidamente, esos ojos la intimidaban -¿Te duele algo? Si quieres puedo revisarte las heridas de nuevo y…- se calló de repente, estaba empezando a 

asustarse, el chico sólo la miraba y ella se sentía morir, ¿cómo era posible que la haga sentir así con sólo mirarla?. Intentó acercarse nuevamente pero el chico la detuvo

-Quédate dónde estás-

Emiko obedeció, quedándose muy quieta, pero atenta a todos sus movimientos

-Emiko, es hora de irnos- la voz de su hermana, llamándola escaleras abajo, la sobresaltó, el muchacho se acercó a la ventana y, viéndola por última vez, saltó hacia afuera y se perdió en la espesura del bosque

-¿Emiko?- su hermana entró en la habitación, sacándola de su ensimismo – ¿Estás bien? –

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Hace rato que te estoy llamando, y cuando subo a ver qué te pasa, estás embobada mirando por la ventana y…- se interrumpió de repente - ¿Dónde está el chico? –

-Se escapó-

-¿Se escapo?- preguntó incrédula - ¿Cómo es posible? Esas heridas bastaban para dejarte un mes fuera de combate- reflexionó

-No lo sé, entré a ver cómo estaba y lo vi parado, mirándome, luego escuchamos tu grito y se fue-

-Hm, ¿ni siquiera te habló?-

-Lo único que me dijo fue "Quédate dónde estás"-

-Qué mal agradecido, después de que le salvamos la vida, se escapa por la ventana- refunfuñó –Espero que nos lo volvamos a encontrar, porque me gustaría cruzar algunas con él-

-Ni siquiera supimos cómo se llamaba- suspiró

-No te sientas mal, estamos a punto de irnos de viaje, olvidemos esto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Emiko no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su hermana, siempre que la necesitaba, estaba ahí para ella, no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Terminaron de preparar los últimos detalles para su partida y bajaron a contarle lo sucedido y a despedirse de su padre.

-Tranquilas, seguro que tenía algo que hacer, no se preocupen por él, hay gente extraña en todos lados-

-Jajaja, bien dicho papá-

-Adiós papá, cuídate mucho-

-Nos veremos pronto-

Ambas chicas abrazaron con fuerza a su padre, nunca se habían separado, y en ese momento se sentían extrañas

-Adiós mis pequeñas, tengan mucho cuidado-

-Lo tendremos, no te preocupes- Emiko besó su mejilla y se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos –Vamos Kota, Erko-

-Volveremos lo antes posible-

Ambas dieron un último adiós y emprendieron su largo viaje.


	3. Konoha

**Capítulo Dos: Konoha **

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Eriko por cuarta vez.

-Llegas a preguntar de nuevo y te dejo en la próxima posada- amenazó su hermana –Salimos hace dos días y ni siquiera vamos por la mitad del camino- miró significativamente a su hermana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

Emiko entornó los ojos y siguió caminando. El viaje había empezado bien, viajaron toda la mañana y media tarde sin problemas, hasta que Eriko empezó a quejarse de que tenía ampollas, que su mochila pesaba demasiado, que hacía mucho calor, quería descansar en cada posada y albergue que había, y lo peor de todo, se ponía histérica con los insectos, y digamos que insectos hay en todos lados, pero Eriko les tenía asco y pánico a algunos. Emiko no entendía por qué les tenía tanto miedo, vivieron en el bosque toda su vida, es ilógico que les tenga miedo, habiendo crecido prácticamente rodeada de ellos. Pero después de haber pasado todo un día y mitad de otro con ella, dando pequeños alaridos e insultando a los pobres bichos, Emiko estaba más que harta, pensaba que para el día de hoy, ya estarían pasando la mitad del camino. Pero no, no viajando con Eriko.

-Oye, ¿estás enojada?- preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

Emiko resopló, no podía resistirse a esa cara, siempre terminaba cediendo, es así como su hermana se quedó con la cama junto a la ventana, como siempre se queda con la última frutilla (ambas son fanáticas enfermizas de las frutillas).

-No, no lo estoy- a pesar de todos los pequeños y molestos detalles, a Emiko le gustaba tenerla allí.

-Bien, me muero de hambre, ¿tenemos algo para comer?-.

-No, lo siento, se nos acabó la comida, busquemos alguna posada, yo también muero de hambre, y veremos si de paso llegamos a algún pueblo para comprar más-.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el sol se asentó en el horizonte, estaban cansadas, con hambre y sed, y ninguna posada a la vista, Emiko cargaba a Kota, quien ya no podía caminar de lo cansado que estaba, tarea medio complicada para la chica, ya que el pequeño cachorro ya tenía el tamaño de un labrador.

-Uf, es increíble lo que ha crecido Kota- se quejó.

-Tienes razón, me pregunto cuánto más irá a crecer-.

-Creo que tan grandes como caballos, es lo que me dijo papá-.

-¿De verdad?, creí que estabas bromeando cuando lo dijiste-.

Y era de noche y el dúo seguía sin encontrar albergue alguno.

-Emiko, ¿estás segura de que es por aquí?- ya se sentía totalmente sin energías, si no comía algo ya, se iba a volver loca.

-Sí, es la ruta que nos indicó papá, además, tengo un mapa, y nunca nos hemos desviado- contestó de mal humor, ella también estaba cansada y hambrienta

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, ¿qué tiene Kota?- el zorro se revolvía en los brazos de Emiko y cuando ésta lo soltó, salió disparado hacia el bosque.

-¡Kota, espera!- Eriko salió corriendo tras su mascota y Emiko siguió a su hermana

-¡KOTA!, detente ahora mismo o te…- Eriko se detuvo en seco y su hermana chocó con ella, tirándola al piso.

En frente de ellas se encontraba Kota en la puerta de un enorme hotel estilo japonés antiguo.

-Wow- silbó Eriko –Eso sí que es clase, ¿crees que nos dejarán quedarnos?

-Espero que sea barato, no tengo tanto dinero para gastar en hospedaje-

-Bueno, yo espero que Kota pueda entrar, no quiero dejarlo aquí afuera, está por llover- puntualizó al ver las nubes negras en el horizonte.

Entraron al hotel justo cuando empezó a llover, el interior era tan lujoso como el exterior, el suelo era del más fino tatami, tenía una amplia recepción, con un pequeño invernadero en la parte 

izquierda, ambas se sacaron las sandalias y las dejaron en el agara-kamachi(), se pusieron las pantuflas que había allí y fueron hacia el mostrador.

Estuvieron un buen rato esperando que apareciera alguien, estaban seguras de que alguien había, se sentían voces y ruidos, por lo que supusieron que gente tenía que haber. Eriko se había dedicado a explorar cada detalle de la sala, terminando su recorrido en el pequeño invernadero. Éste estaba lleno de las plantas y flores más extrañas que Eriko había visto, había una pequeña piletita llena de carpas koi de diferentes colores, cuando se disponía a volver con su hermana, descubrió una pequeña flor de un azul bastante particular.

-Emiko, ven a ver esto-.

Su hermana estaba recostada en el sillón con cara de molestia, estaba perdiendo tiempo allí, pero sabía que no iba a encontrar otra posada o ryokan en el camino, y estaba quería dormir cómoda por al menos una noche.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó cansinamente, se encontraba bastante cómoda en el sillón, y no tenía deseos de levantarse

-Es una flor, pero tienes que venir a ver, nunca había visto nada igual- insistió.

Emiko se levantó perezosamente y se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermana, se sorprendió al ver la flor, era de un azul que nunca habían visto antes, se parecía mucho a un zafiro, pero el de la flor parecía más… ¿puro?, Emiko se sintió extraña al ver la pequeña flor y la voz de su hermana la sacó de su confusión.

-¿Me irán a decir algo si tomo una?- preguntó, con una cara pícara.

-Si no hay nadie, creería que no, pero pienso que no deberías, sólo hay dos de esas, creo que se darán cuenta si falta una-.

-¡Emiko, por favor!, ¿quién se va a dar cuenta de que falta una flor?- resopló, arrancando la flor y guardándola en su mochila dentro de un frasquito, para que no se marchitara.

-Como quieras, pero tú te haces responsable si nos dicen algo- contestó, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón a esperar a la gente que no existía aparentemente. Pasaron unos minutos y se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, las muchachas se incorporaron sobresaltadas al abrirse de golpe la puerta, una mujer, de no más de treinta años, atravesó la puerta, seguida de dos muchachas más jovencitas.

-Bienvenidas al Ryokan Blue Lake, mi nombre es Mikano Aika, soy la okami(2) de este lugar- se presentó –y ellas son Mamoru y Tanako, serán sus nakai-san (3)- las aludidas sonrieron amablemente e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, las hermanas le correspondieron el saludo con otra reverencia.

-Sepan disculpar la tardanza- prosiguió –El establecimiento es bastante grande y soy nueva en esto- se excusó ruborizada.

Emiko le sonrió, se compadecía de la mujer, el lugar de verdad era muy grande y al parecer no tenían muchas visitas por donde estaba ubicado, pero aún así, estaba todo limpio e impecable, Emiko creyó que eran sólo ellas tres las que habitaban el lugar.

-Bueno, ya hechas las presentaciones, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedarán?- Aika parecía mucho más relajada que antes, ahora sonreía naturalmente.

-Estamos de paso, así que sólo una noche- respondió Emiko

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿se aceptan mascotas?- Eriko sostenía a Kota y miraba expectante a la dueña.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Es un zorro demonio?-.

-Sí, lo tenemos desde que era un bebé, se portará bien, lo prometo-.

-Es la primera vez que veo uno, creo que puede quedarse, si es sólo una noche, ustedes son las únicas huéspedes que tenemos esta noche, así que no creo que su zorro pueda molestar a alguien- aceptó la mujer, mirando curiosamente a Kota -¿Puedo tocarlo?-.

-Claro- Eriko se acercó a Aika con Kota en brazos, ésta estiró una mano temblorosa y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Kota, el animal emitió unos suaves gruñidos y cerró los ojos.

-Es tan suave- terció, acariciando la cabeza y luego el lomo del zorro. Eriko vio a las jóvenes que estaban paradas cerca de ella y las invitó a que lo tocaran también. Las chicas se ruborizaron, pero se acercaron a Kota y también lo acariciaron.

-¿Cómo son las habitaciones?- preguntó Eriko

-Pues, verán, tenemos un pequeño problema, el ala oeste está en reparaciones, así que sólo tenemos habitaciones de lujo disponibles- explicó

-¡Genial!-.

-No tenemos tanto dinero para pagar una habitación de lujo- le dijo Emiko en voz baja a su hermana.

-No hay problema, no vivimos de esto, no hay mucha gente por aquí, pueden quedarse en la habitación de lujo gratis- ofreció Aika, quien seguía acariciando a Kota.

-¡Genial!- dijo nuevamente Eriko -¿Y la comida?-.

-¡Eriko!-.

-¿Qué?, llevamos viajando todo el día, no hemos comido nada desde la mañana- se excusó.

-Las llevaremos a instalarse, luego pueden ir a las aguas termales mientras les preparamos la cena- dijo Mamoru –Por aquí-.

La muchacha las condujo por un pasillo hasta su habitación. Era enorme, consistía en 2 salas, el dormitorio y una especie de living, la vista era hermosa, ya había dejado de llover y la luna llena alumbraba todo el patio.

-Pueden dejar sus cosas en el armario, enseguida vendré para mostrarles el resto del ryokan- diciendo esto Mamoru se retiró, dejando a las hermanas asombradas por la habitación.

-Esta es la primera vez que estoy en un hotel como este, tenemos suerte de que las otras habitaciones estén en reparación, ¿no?- Eriko ya estaba guardando sus cosas en el armario e inspeccionaba un curioso jarrón.

-Esto es fantástico- coincidió su hermana –Ya quiero probar las aguas termales-.

-Y yo la comida-.

Tocaron la puerta, Mamoru se asomó, cargando dos batas y dos canastitas.

-Con permiso señoritas, les dejo estas batas- dijo, dejándolas en un perchero –Y esto es cortesía de la casa- les entregó una canastita a cada una.

-¡Qué lindo!- Eriko sacó un colgante con forma de gota y lo examinaba a la luz

-Son muy hermosos- reconoció Emiko –Tienen un color bastante extraño-

-Es agua cristalizada del lago que le da el nombre al ryokan, tiene un azul muy peculiar- explicó la chica –Ahora, si me acompañan les daré un recorrido por el lugar, finalizando en las aguas termales, donde podrán relajarse hasta la cena-

Las hermanas siguieron a Mamoru por todo el ryokan, esta les iba explicando un poco de cada parte y la historia de éste. Al cabo de media hora se encontraron con Tanako, quien las guió hacia las aguas termales.

El lugar era enorme, era un baño comunitario, compuesto por dos piletones principales y tres más pequeños, según Tanako, cada uno tenía propiedades especiales, así que las hermanas pensaron en meterse un rato en cada uno. Tanako se despidió de ellas, diciendo que vendría a buscarlas cuando la cena estuviera lista.

* * *

-Acabo de darme cuenta que todo esto es gracias a Kota- dijo Eriko, quien estaba apoyada en una roca, con el mentón sobre los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados –Él fue quien nos trajo aquí-

-Tienes razón, buen trabajo pequeño- Emiko acarició la peluda cabeza de su mascota, quien descansaba junto a ella al borde de la pileta, Kota la miró contento, esbozando una sonrisa zorruna.

-Eriko, mira los ojos de Kota- exclamó la mayor

-¿Que tienen?- preguntó, dándose la vuela hacia donde estaba su hermana –Wow-

Los ojos del zorro brillaban, pero, peculiarmente, el brillo era del mismo color que la flor de Eriko y los colgantes.

-Creo que es cierto cuando dicen que estas aguas tienen propiedades especiales, me gust…-. Se vio interrumpida por el grito de asombro de Eriko.

-AHHHHH- .

-¿Qué?, ¿que tengo?- preguntó, tocándose la cara.

-Tu… ojo…- respondió entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué tiene mi ojo?-.

-Brilla-.

-¿Brilla? No seas ridi…- Emiko enmudeció de repente, el ojo izquierdo de su hermana brillaba, igual que el de Kota, la chica miró su reflejo en el agua y observó su ojo derecho, su hermana estaba en lo cierto, si brillaba –Tu ojo también brilla-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó tocándose el ojo –Creo que las cosas azules reaccionan al agua, nuestros colgantes también brillan, mira- levantó su collar y, ciertamente, éste brillaba también –Si alguien nos viera ahora, saldría corriendo- dijo riendo.

Ambas hermanas se empezaron a reír y no pudieron parar, la estaban pasando bien en ese lugar, nunca habían salido de su pueblito y ahora les entusiasmaba más la idea de ir a Konoha, tal vez cuando volvieran a su casa podrían salir de viaje con su padre.

Se vieron interrumpidas por Mamoru y Tanako quienes les avisaron que la cena estaba lista. Las chicas salieron del agua, se pusieron las yukatas y se dirigieron a su habitación. Al entrar, no pudieron reprimir un grito de asombro, la mesa estaba cubierta con un centenar de diversos platos y salsas, Aika las miraba sonriente.

-¿Todo esto es para nosotras?- preguntó incrédula Eriko

-Dijiste que no comías desde la mañana- explicó Aika, Eriko se ruborizó ante el comentario, es cierto que lo había dicho, pero no esperaba que les dieran tanta comida.

Emiko miró con preocupación la mesa y a Aika.

-No te preocupes, esto también corre por cuenta de la casa, no tendrás que pagarlo- la tranquilizó.

-Pero…-.

-Relájate, mi trabajo no sirve si mis clientes no se relajan- sonrió de forma tranquilizadora

-Gracias- Emiko sonrió a su pesar, no le parecía bien que esas mujeres fueran tan hospitalarias con dos chicas desconocidas, pero empezaba a sentir un profundo cariño por Aika, le despertaba un sentimiento familiar que no podía reconocer.

-Bueno chicas, espero que disfruten la cena, yo misma la preparé, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- dijo despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera!- gritó Emiko, Aika se volteó asombrada.

-¿Quieren cenar con nosotras? Es demasiada comida para nosotras, y no hay nadie más aquí- ofreció

Aika se quedó sin habla, pero luego sonrió de forma maternal, mirando con cariño a las chicas.

-¿Ustedes tienen algún problema chicas?- le preguntó a Mamoru y Tanako, quienes negaron con la cabeza –Entonces creo que aceptaré tu invitación pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Emiko, ella es mi hermana Eriko y él se llama Kota- presentó, señalando a cada uno.

-Vengan a sentarse- las animó Eriko, las mujeres obedecieron y se sentaron al lado de ella.

-Bien, ¡a comer!, Ittadaikimasu-

-Ittadaikimasu- dijeron las otras.

Todas se divirtieron mucho en la cena, las hermanas contaron su vida y con qué motivo estaban viajando, Aika contó cómo empezó el ryokan, que Mamoru y Tanako eran sus hijas adoptivas, pero que había tenido una hija biológica, pero que murió hacía muchos años.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntaron

-Se ahogó-

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, mordiéndose la lengua por haber preguntado, Aika notó la incomodidad de las chicas y sonrió.

-Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora tengo a Mamoru y Tanako, gracias a ellas pude seguir adelante-.

Pronto volvió el clima agradable, contaban anécdotas mientras comían el postre (frutillas para gran alegría de las hermanas Kawamura), pero terminó cuando Eriko soltó un colosal bostezo. Madre e hijas se despidieron de las hermanas, deseándoles buenas noches. Las chicas acomodaron los futones y se acostaron.

-Me alegra que hayamos encontrado este lugar, Aika me parece muy amable-dijo Emiko.

-Sí, me pregunto si nuestra mamá fue así de cariñosa-

-Creería que sí, papá la quería mucho- respondió

Eriko bostezó otra vez y Emiko lo tomó como señal de que debían dormirse, mañana les esperaba un largo viaje, quería llegar a Konoha lo antes posible, para poder hacer el encargo y visitar los lugares que le recomendó Aika.

-Oyasumi, nee-san-

-Oyasumi, Eriko-

* * *

Pasada la medianoche, Emiko se revolvía en su futon, no pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar de que su hermana y Kota se durmieron enseguida, tenía un extraño presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir, como si alguien las vigilara. Se levantó varias veces a dar una vuelta por el ryokan, se sentó en el patio a mirar la luna, volvió a acostarse, pero no había forma de que se durmiera.

Acababa de dar su quinto paseo por el ryokan cuando escuchó unas pisadas, llena de curiosidad, se acercó a la entrada principal, la cual estaba desierta, pero se escuchaban unas voces que venían desde afuera, su curiosidad iba en aumento de modo que se trepó al techo para ver de quiénes eran las voces que escuchaba. Se asomó con sigilo y descubrió a un grupo de al menos 10 personas, parecían ser monjes de un templo, iban vestidas con un kimono de colores oscuros y un extraño símbolo a la izquierda que Emiko no pudo reconocer, el grupo si situó frente a la entrada y se quedaron quietos, la chica los miró sin comprender y se asomó un poco más para ver mejor.

Un hombre alto se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a mover las manos, Emiko aguzó la vista, tratando de identificar que era lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, cuando le dio cuenta de lo que el hombre estaba haciendo ya era muy tarde, una bola de fuego gigante destruía toda la entrada del ryokan de Aika.

Emiko corrió hasta la habitación para alertar a su hermana, tenía que sacar a todos de allí, el lugar se estaba incendiando y el grupo que había visto en la entrada era peligroso, nunca había visto una técnica de fuego tan poderosa.

-Eriko, levántate- le gritó –Tenemos que salir de aquí, voy a buscar a Aika, saca nuestras cosas y escóndete en el bosque con Kota, enseguida iré contigo-

-¿Nee-san?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?- Eriko se incorporó y se frotaba los ojos confundida.

-Alguien nos está atacando- explicó –Rápido, busca nuestras cosas, llévate a Kota y metete en el bosque, te encontraré- le ordenó por segunda vez, no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a Aika y a sus hijas, pero primero estaba la seguridad de su hermana.

-¿Atacando?, ¿quién nos…-.

-¡HAZME CASO POR FAVOR!- bramó.

Eriko saltó de su cama y agarró todas sus pertenencias, cuando fue a agarrar a Kota se sintió una fuerte explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó asustada.

-Mierda, ya están adentro- murmuró para sí misma –Eriko, quiero que me prometas que no vas a volver aquí, pase lo que pase-.

-Pero… ¿y vos?-

-Yo voy a buscar a Aika, e intentaré frenar a esos tipos- la mirada asustada de su hermana le infundía valor, nunca iba a permitir que le pasara nada, aunque la pelea fuera tan despareja como 10 a uno –¿Me das tu palabra?, sólo así voy a estar más tranquila-

-Ni loca- le espetó –No me trates como a una bebé, recuerda que sólo eres mayor por 5 minutos, yo también quiero ayudar a Aika- la determinación que mostraba era contagiosa, y Emiko sabía que su hermana era muy testaruda.

-De acuerdo- suspiró –Pero no te alejes demasiado de mí, esta gente es peligrosa-

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó la menor

-No tengo idea, me desperté a medianoche y los encontré en la puerta del ryokan, a los dos segundos volaron la puerta y vine corriendo a avisarte, no tuve tiempo de preguntarles quienes eran- bromeó

-Muy chistosa, oye, ¿crees que puedes hacer un poco de niebla?- sugirió Eriko –Así sería más fácil movernos y más difícil para ellos encontrarnos-

-Buena idea, a veces sabes usar la cabeza querida hermana- la felicitó –Suiton, kirigakure no jutsu- en un instante, todo el lugar se llenó de una densa niebla, las hermanas salieron de la habitación en busca de Aika.

-Vaya, creo que tenemos a un ninja aquí- dijo una voz burlona

Ambas se movieron con agilidad, lejos de esa vos, hacia el dormitorio de Aika, al entrar se quedaron estupefactas, el cuarto estaba desierto y sólo había una notita en la mesa que decía:

"_Lo siento chicas." _

-¿"Lo siento"?- leyó -¿Qué quiso decir con esto?-.

-¡NEE-SAN!- gritó su hermana

-¡ERIKO!- uno de los hombres del grupo que estaba asaltando el lugar la había agarrado del cuello y estampado contra la pared –Suelta a mi hermana, maldito bruto- le gritó

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso- dijo el hombre con sorna –Es muy valiosa para nosotros, al igual que tú, así que si me permites…- el hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella, con Eriko a rastras

-Te dije que la soltaras- le espetó con voz queda

-¿Qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago?-

-Katón, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU- Emiko dirigió la bola de fuego a la cara del sujeto, éste soltó a Eriko y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-¡PENDEJA DE MIERDA!- bramó, aún tapándose la cara –LO VAS A LAMENTAR- gimió

Emiko tomó la mano de su hermana y salió corriendo de la habitación, no entendía por qué Aika les había hecho eso, confiaba en ella, y estaba segura de que también Eriko. Doblaron por el pasillo y se encontraron con todo el vestíbulo incendiado, no había ninguna salida a la vista y Emiko se empezó a desesperar, ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos y porqué las perseguían?

-Nee-san, intentemos salir por los baños, ¿recuerdas que tenían una salida al bosque?-

Emiko miró radiante a su hermana, por muy asustada que estuviera, pensaba con rapidez, a ella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido lo de los baños, cuando salieran de esta, le compraría muchas, pero muchas frutillas.

-Mira, esto es lo que haremos, los baños quedan en aquella dirección- dijo, apuntando el final del pasillo -¿Dominas el elemento de tierra?-

-No del todo- respondió su hermana –Pero puedo hacer la barrera-

-Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar, cuando te lo diga, la harás detrás nuestro, ¿entendido?-

-Si-

-Bueno, andando, no te separes, y tú tampoco Kota-

Los tres salieron corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando los kunai y shuriken que les lanzaban, el corazón les latía a mil por hora, y se les agarrotaban las piernas, pero no dejaron de correr.

-Eriko, ¡ahora!- gritó la mayor

-¡Doton, Doryuuheki!- una inmensa pared de tierra se levantó detrás de las chicas, impidiendo el paso hacia donde estaban ellas.

-Buen trabajo hermanita- la felicitó

Eriko le devolvió una sonrisa cansada, nunca había hecho una pared tan grande, y se le habían agotado las energías.

-Realmente es un buen trabajo- dijo una vos en las sombras

Las chicas se voltearon alarmadas, no sintieron el chakra de esa persona hasta el momento en que les habló, era un hombre de cabello blanco, largo hasta los hombros, parecía un anciano, pero la fortaleza y poder de su chakra decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Emiko de forma hostil

-Epa, ¿porqué la agresividad?- preguntó a su vez, con voz sedosa -¿No me reconocen?, bah eran demasiado jóvenes para acordarse- reflexionó el anciano.

-Nunca te hemos visto en la vida- dijo Eriko, incorporándose.

-Eso es lo que ustedes piensan, pero yo las vi nacer, le ayudé a su madre en el parto, lo que me recuerda… ¿cómo está Kaisa?-

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de nuestro padre?- preguntó la mayor con la boca seca, ese hombre la aterrorizaba y no sabía por qué.

-Éramos viejos amigos, pero no hablemos de su padre, ustedes han crecido mucho-

-Déjate de joder, viejo estúpido, no tenemos tiempo para adivinanzas- explotó la menor –Alguien ahí adentro trató de matarme, y si me disculpa- caminó hacia su hermana y le tomó de la mano, tirando de ella hacia el bosque –Nos vamos-.

El hombre se movió con tanta rapidez que ninguna vio lo que pasó, al minuto siguiente, Eriko salía despedida por el aire, haciendo un ruido sordo al caer, quedándose muy quieta.

-¡¡ERIKO!!- gritó desesperada –No, no, ¡NO!, la mataste, ¡te voy a matar!, hijo de… ugh- el hombre volvió a moverse con una agilidad impropia de un hombre de su edad y la tomó por el cuello, chocándola contra un árbol.

-Llevo 17 malditos años buscándolas, no tienes idea de lo que he pasado, y no pienso dejar que se me escapen, no me importa si las tengo que llevar de regreso medio muertas- dijo, mirando a Eriko –Así que sé una buena chica y coopera conmigo, o terminarás como tu herma… AHHHHH- el anciano soltó a Emiko y se volteó para ver quién lo había atacado, aprovechando el momento, Emiko corrió hacia su hermana y con alivio, comprobó que no estaba muerta, pero estaba en muy mal estado y si no la llevaba rápido a un hospital, seguro que moriría.

-Estúpida bola de pelos- gruñó el viejo, pateando a Kota –No corras pequeña, de nada te servirá-

Emiko se había ocultado tras una roca junto a su hermana inconsciente, planeando su próximo paso, si salía bien, podría escapar, llegar a Konoha y pedir que atiendan a su hermana y a Kota, quien se había hecho un feo corte al caer sobre una piedra-

-¿Dónde estás preciosa?, estoy comenzando a enojarme, no estoy para juegos, tarde o temprano te encontraré, y no te conviene verme enojado- amenazó.

Emiko suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

-Suiton, kirigakure no jutsu- susurró.

La niebla inundó el lugar y el viejo estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Vaya!, así que puedes hacer jutsus, muy bien preciosa, pero no te servirá de mucho, no es muy densa, y es fácil de disipar- comentó con desgano –¡Fuuton, Tsukodome no jutsu!- exclamó

Un remolino de viento alejó toda la niebla que Emiko había creado, dejándola completamente desprovista de lo que iba a ser su plan de escape.

-¿Lo ves?, Te hace falta mucho entrenamiento para llegar a mi nivel- dijo en tono jocoso –AHORA SAL DE UNA VEZ- gritó

La cabeza de Emiko funcionaba con una rapidez asombrosa, había pensado muchos planes, pero optó por el más fácil, hacer un enfrentamiento cara a cara, lastimar lo más posible al enemigo, y escapar lo más rápido que pudiera. Sintió los pasos de aquel hombre cada vez más cerca.

-Fantástico- pensó –Que se acerque un poco más, sólo un poco- rogó en su mente

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, saltó frente al viejo y lo miró desafiante.

-¿Qué me miras?- le espetó el anciano

Emiko sonrió y tomó aire

-¿Qué…?-.

-¡¡KATON, HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Las bolas de fuego se esparcieron por todo el baño, pero el plan de Emiko resultó, el único shuriken que tenía había dado en el blanco.

-¡MI OJO!, ARGH, MALDITA PENDEJA DEL DEMONIO- gritó el viejo, con toda la cara ensangrentada –TE VOY A ENCONTRAR, Y CUANDO LO HAGA ME LAS PAGARÁS, LO JURO-

A esto último, Emiko no consiguió escucharlo, pues ya estaba bastante lejos del lugar, cargando a su hermana y corriendo con Kota a su lado, su única preocupación era llegar a Konoha lo antes posible

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y Emiko ya no daba más, corrió todo el camino desde el ryokan y todavía no había señales de Konoha, su hermana aún no despertaba y Kota había perdido mucha sangre. Maldijo para sus adentro, estaba segura de que ésa era la ruta correcta, pero no parecía que llegarían pronto, decidida a no frenar siguió por el camino hasta entrada la noche.

Sus pies temblaban a cada paso y no paraba de sudar, lo que hacía que no pudiera ver bien, tercamente siguió caminando hasta que vio una luz en el horizonte, esperanzada apuró el paso, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía con cada pisada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontró con unas enormes puertas y sonrió satisfecha.

-Llegamos- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

Yo, Gente! Gracias por leer mi historia, y mil gracias a fussili, por dejarme el primer review n.n  
Bien, ahora las aclas:  
() Agara-kamachi: es el espacio que hay antes de entrar en una habitación, para dejar los zapatos y ponerse las pantuflas :D  
(2) Okami: sería la gerente del lugar  
(3) Nakai-san: son las sirvientes que se ocupan de los invitados  
Eso es todo, lo demás creo que ya lo conocen, pero si tienen dudas, me preguntan, ¿si?


	4. Despertar

**Capítulo 3: Despertar**

Emiko se despertó sin abrir los ojos, escuchaba varios ruidos molestos, pitidos y silbidos entre otras cosas, intentó moverse pero se detuvo al sentir un agudo dolor en el dorso de la mano izquierda, totalmente desorientada abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco, totalmente desconocido para ella, giró la cabeza y vio un montón de aparatos marcando su pulso, la presión, el ritmo respiratorio y otras indicaciones más que no tenía idea de que era lo que marcaban. Sobresaltada, se incorporó de repente, mala elección, totalmente mareada se volvió a recostar pensando en lo último que hizo, estaba en el ryokan de Aika, el Blue Lake, comieron se bañaron, luego las atacaron esos tipos raros parecidos a monjes, el anciano loco que las conocía, Eriko…

-¡ERIKO!- gritó, levantándose de la cama, haciendo caso omiso a los mareos y las náuseas que sentía. Saliendo de la habitación se chocó con una enfermera de pelo rosa, que la miró enojada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantada?- le dijo en tono molesto.

A Emiko no le gustó esa chica, parecía demasiado gruñona y gritona, a su parecer, las enfermeras tenían que ser amables y dulces, esta no tenía ninguna de las dos cualidades.

-Voy a buscar a mi hermana- contestó a la defensiva.

-¿Tu hermana es esa chica que estaba con vos cuando Naruto y Lee las encontraron?- preguntó, ahora con un tono más relajado –Ahora que te veo bien, son bastante parecidas- dijo mirándola detenidamente.

-Somos gemelas- explicó -¿Dónde está?, no se veía nada bien cuando la traje-.

-Está en terapia intensiva, pero esta mejor que cuando la trajiste- informó –Ha progresado mucho en tres días y…-.

-¿¡TRES DÍAS?!- gritó horrorizada -¿¡Estuve inconsciente tres días?!-.

-Cuando las trajeron, tu hermana era la más grave, pero vos tampoco estabas muy bien que digamos-.

-Oh por Dios- murmuró.

-No puedes verla todavía, no está en condiciones de tener visitas- la atajó al ver que Emiko se levantaba de nuevo.

-Vos no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, es mi hermanita y me necesita, así que con tu permiso- le escupió, pasando a su lado.

Antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, Emiko fue violentamente tirada hacia la cama

-Te dije que no puedes ir a visitarla, su estado de salud es bastante delicado- dijo la enfermera

-¿No era que había mejorado mucho?, al parecer el nivel de este hospital no es tan alto como aparenta- dijo en tono burlón.

-Si vuelves a decir una sola cosa más…- le advirtió con furia mal contenida.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó -¿Golpearme? O tal vez, tirarme por la ventana, a propósito, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó inocentemente.

La enfermera se quedó atónita, la chica era demasiado rara, primero se comporta de forma desagradable y después le pregunta el nombre con toda naturalidad.

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura- respondió.

-Bien, Haruno- Emiko se acercó a Sakura y se paró a centímetros de su cara –Vuelves a tirarme, o siquiera a tocarme y va a ser lo último que hagas en tu vida- le gruñó

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Sakura la empujó hacia atrás y Emiko cayó despatarrada en el piso, enfurecida, Emiko le pateó las piernas y Sakura también cayó al piso

Siguieron peleándose un buen rato hasta que un joven rubio y otro morocho entraron al cuarto.

-¡Sakura-san, no puedes estar peleando con los pacientes!- gritó el morocho, corriendo hacia las jóvenes para separarlas.

-NO ME TOQUES LEE- bramó la pelirrosa –¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESTA LOCA!!- Sakura se revolvía en los brazos de Lee, quien la sujetaba con toda la fuerza que tenía.

A su vez el chico rubio se acercó a Emiko, mirándola divertido y tendiéndole una mano.

-Mira que hay que pelearse con Sakura-chan- dijo sonriendo –Eres bastante valiente, ¿cómo te llamas?-.

Emiko le sonrió al muchacho y, agarrando su mano, se incorporó y se limpió un poco la ropa.

-Kawamura Emiko, y… ¿vos sos…?-

-Uzumaki Naruto- se presentó –Y él es Rock Lee y creo que ya conoces a Sakura-chan-

-¡QUE ME SUELTES LEE!- Sakura le pegó un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Lee y se lanzó contra Emiko.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto -¡Espera!

-¡SAKURA!- bramó una voz desde la puerta, Sakura se frenó en seco y miró con pánico en dirección de donde venía la voz-

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama- tartamudeó

-¿¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO??- gritó – TE DEJO A CARGO PORQUE CREÍA QUE ERAS LA MÁS CAPAZ, PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ- siguió, sin bajar el tono.

La muchacha bajó la vista avergonzada

-Sa-Sakura-san, no…estés triste- pidió Lee, tosiendo y sujetándose el estómago

-Lo siento Lee, no quise pegarte- se disculpó la enfermera.

Emiko soltó un bufido indignado y apartó la vista, ¿cómo era posible que ese chico la tratara con tanta ternura, después de semejante golpe?, esa chica parecía un demonio, pero la mujer rubia tampoco se quedaba atrás, Emiko revoleó los ojos, ¿a dónde rayos la había mandado su padre?.

-Hum, usted es Tsunade, ¿cierto?- preguntó

-Así es, soy Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage y directora de este hospital- se presentó -¿Y se puede saber que haces levantada?- le ladró de repente

-Yo…- Emiko suspiró para tranquilizarse, no estaba en su mejor forma y esa mujer podría romperle los huesos si quisiera, así que trató de ser lo más respetuosa posible –Quisiera poder ver a mi hermana- pidió

-No puedes- contestó tajante.

-¿Ves?- le espetó Sakura a Emiko–Yo le había dicho que…-.

-Silencio Sakura, hablaré contigo más tarde- la interrumpió.

-¿Cuándo voy a…?-

-¿Poder verla?- completó Tsunade –No lo sé, le hicieron un jutsu muy extraño, es como si le hubieran bloqueado los sentidos, no puede ver, ni escuchar, ni sentir nada, tengo a mis mejores médicos trabajando en ella y… ¡oye!-

Emiko se había derrumbado y comenzado a llorar, Naruto se le acercó y le apoyó una mano en el hombro, la muchacha sintió una extraña conexión y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Emiko se despertó nuevamente en la camilla del hospital, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, aparecía el muchacho que habían rescatado, una versión monstruosa de Kota con nueve colas, el Gobi y unos extraños individuos con unos atuendos negros con nubes rojas.

Alguien entró en la habitación y se acercó a Emiko.

-Estás despierta, que bien, nos asustaste-

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó –ttebayo?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Estás bien?-

Emiko miraba sus manos y temblaba ligeramente.

-Eriko…-murmuró.

-¿Así se llama tu hermana?- preguntó el rubio.

Emiko asintió y de pronto comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡AH!, no llores por favor, ehh… no le va a pasar nada… Tsunade no baa-chan la va a curar, es muy buena en su trabajo, al menos en el médico, porque como Hokage, según Sakura-chan, siempre deja todo para más tarde, y así se le junta mucho. Hablando de trabajo, tendría que entregar el reporte de mi última misión, pero creo que, ¿eh?-.

Emiko reía entre sollozos y Naruto la miró desconcertado.

-Lloras o te ríes, no puedes hacer ambas, te ves medio rara "lloriendo"- le dijo molesto

Emiko soltó una carcajada al escuchar el comentario y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Que ojos tan raros- comentó el muchacho.

-¿Qué tienen de raros?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Ummm, bueno, no conozco mucha gente que tenga los ojos de dos colores- respondió

-Bueno, ahora conoces a una- dijo riendo –Mi hermana también tiene dos colores, pero es al revés que los míos- explicó.

-¿También tiene dos colores?, que raras que son-.

-Hablando de raros, ¿qué son esas marcas en tus mejillas?- preguntó, estirando la mano para tocarlas.

-No estoy muy seguro, las tengo desde que nací- respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

-Parecen bigotes, como los de Kota-

-¿Quién es Kota?-

-Es nuestra mascota, un zorro demonio, vino con nosotras-

-Debe ser el zorro que se llevó Kiba-

-¿Se lo llevaron?, ¿a dónde?- preguntó escandalizada.

-Oye, cálmate, Kiba se lo llevó porque su hermana es veterinaria-

-¿Podemos ir a buscarlo?, necesito ver algo familiar antes de que me vuelva loca-.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Por favor- Emiko trató de hacer la cara de cachorro que pone su hermana y al parecer no funcionó, porque el chico se levantó a toda prisa sin decir una palabra y salió corriendo de la habitación –¿Tan mal me salió que se fue corriendo?- dijo para sí misma.

Emiko se disponía a acostarse de nuevo cuando Naruto entró a la habitación, seguido de Tsunade y Sakura, a ésta última Emiko la fulminó con la mirada, la aludida sólo miró un segundo a Emiko y luego se volteó. La muchacha bufó y se negó a mirar de nuevo a la pelirrosa.

-Bien Emiko, Naruto me pidió que te revisara para ver si ya te podía dar el alta, como tengo mucho trabajo aquí, creo que tener a alguien menos que atender puede ser un gran alivio- dijo la Hokage.

Emiko miró a radiante a Naruto y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, el muchacho se ruborizó un poco, y le devolvió otra más tímida. Tsunade se acercó a Emiko para comprobar que se encontraba bien, le revisó los reflejos, la hizo saltar y seguir una luz con los ojos.

-Eso es todo pequeña, estás al 100 de tus capacidades, puedes irte- dijo Tsunade.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Tsunade-sama, pero…-.

-¿Pero?-.

-El problema es que no tengo dónde quedarme- dijo en voz muy bajita.

-Ya veo… -

-¿Y si se queda en mi casa?- preguntó el rubio.

Las tres mujeres voltearon hacia Naruto, Sakura parecía furiosa, Emiko contenta pero también avergonzada y la expresión de Tsunade era confusa.

-¿Qué?-

-Naruto, ¿estás loco?- exclamó Sakura –No puedes meter a esa… esa… chica en tu casa-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Emiko –No muerdo-

-Tsunade-sama, no puedes permitir esto, ella no puede quedarse en casa de Naruto-

-¿Por qué no?- Tsunade conocía bien al muchacho, Naruto era el chico más inocente de toda Konoha, no tendría esa clase de problemas si dejaba que Emiko se quedara con el chico.

-Porque…- Sakura se quedó sin palabras

-¿En serio puedo quedarme en tu casa, Naruto?- preguntó emocionada.

-Si Tsunade no baa-chan, no tiene problemas…-.

-Por supuesto que no, bien, Emiko, puedes irte, Sakura, vámonos, necesito que me ayudes con el viejo de la habitación 213-.

-Hai sensei-.

Ambas médicos salieron de la habitación, no antes de que Sakura le echara una mirada cargada de odio a Emiko, quien le sacó la lengua.

-Deberías tratar de llevarte mejor con ella, no es mala, es sólo un poco…- comentó Naruto.

-¿Odiosa?, ¿agresiva?, ¿demente?, tengo más elije la que quieras- bromeó Emiko.

-¿Quieres conocer la ciudad antes de ir a casa?, podemos ir a buscar a tu zorro- sugirió el rubio.

-Está bien- aceptó –Deja que me vista y salimos-.

Emiko comenzó a sacarse la horrenda bata que le habían puesto en el hospital, pero se detuvo, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Naruto?-.

-¿Hm?-.

-¿Me darías un poco de privacidad?, está bien que me caigas bien, pero no hay tanta confianza-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Que te vayas para que pueda cambiarme!- gritó divertida.

-¡Ah!, Ehhh… sí, ya me voy… lo siento… no…quería…yo- balbuceó completamente avergonzado.

-Descuida-.

-Bien… yo… voy saliendo, te espero afuera-.

-Bueno, Konoha no está del todo mal- pensó Emiko mientras se cambiaba.

* * *

Naruto esperaba en la puerta del hospital a que Emiko saliera, a pesar de ser una completa extraña, sentía como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo. De repente, se acordó de la misión que le había asignado la Hokage antes de que se encontrara con Emiko, tenía que viajar a Suna a llevarle un mensaje a Gaara, últimamente muchas de las pequeñas aldeas al límite del país del fuego estaban siendo atacadas y destruidas igual que en el país del viento, Tsunade mandaba a llamar al Kazekage para buscarle una solución. Naruto había aceptado gustoso el encargo, hacía mucho que no visitaba a su amigo de la arena, la mujer también había asignado a Lee, hacía tiempo que no le asignaban nada, pues había estado en rehabilitación por una pierna rota.

-¡Narutoooo!- Emiko se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

-Ah, ya estás lista, genial, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?- preguntó Naruto al ver llegar a Emiko.

-Oi, ¿de casualidad te acuerdas cómo me llamo?- preguntó a su vez la muchacha

-Etto…-.

-¡Ja!, lo sabía, es Emiko- le recordó.

-Hai, Emiko, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?-

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que vengo-

-Cierto, ummm, ¿qué te parece si vamos a…- el estómago de Emiko soltó un quejido y la chica se ruborizó -…buscar un lugar para comer?-.

-Lo siento, no como desde hace tres días- se disculpó, todavía ruborizada.

-¿¡Desde hace tres días?!- exclamó -¿¡Y porqué no comiste nada –ttebayo?!-

-Puede ser porque estuve inconsciente- apuntó con sarcasmo.

-Ah, claro- Naruto se quedó pensativo un segundo y luego exclamó -¡Podemos ir al Ichiraku!, ¿te gusta el ramen?

-¿Ramen?- repitió –Nunca lo he probado-

-¿¡NUNCA?!- exclamó –Increíble, dattebayo-

-¿Qué?- por la forma en que hablaba, parecía que se había perdido uno de los placeres de la vida –Lo siento- se disculpó, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, pues Naruto la miraba de forma extraña.

Naruto la tomó de la mano y echó a correr.

-¡¡Hey, espera!!, ¿Qué haces?, ¿a dónde vamos?- Emiko corría tras Naruto, asustada por la repentina reacción del chico.

-Vamos al mejor lugar de toda Konoha- le respondió, volteando para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¡Cuidado Naruto!- advirtió la chica.

Naruto giró la cabeza y no pudo esquivar al chico que tenía en frente, ambos cayeron, arrastrando a Emiko con ellos.

-Ay, te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ¿qué clase de idiota corre mirando para atrás?- preguntó furiosa -¿Naruto?-

Ambos chicos cayeron en una pose demasiado comprometedora, Naruto estaba tirado sobre el chico con el que habían chocado y su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la boca del moreno, el rubio estaba paralizado. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Emiko lo zamarreó un poco.

-¿Sai?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó el otro a su vez.

-¿Lo conoces?-.

Naruto se quitó de encima de Sai y se sentó en el suelo, perplejo.

-¿Cuándo…?-.

-¡Espera!, yo te conozco de algún lado- dijo Emiko, examinando a Sai –¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?-.

-No que yo sepa- contestó el morocho.

-Entonces me equivoqué- dijo parándose y sacudiéndose la ropa –¿No se piensan levantar?-.

Sorpresivamente, Naruto le pegó un puñetazo al chico y se enderezó, mirándolo enojado, Sai yacía a sus pies, tocándose la mejilla derecha, ahora hinchada y enrojecida.

-¿Porqué le pegaste?- preguntó indignada –Tú fuiste el que chocó con él, tendrías que pedirle disculpas-.

-Cállate, no es asunto tuyo- le gruñó, sin apartar la vista de Sai.

Emiko obedeció, Naruto parecía enojado de verdad y no pensaba pelearse con él.

-Así que decidiste volver, ¿eh?- preguntó, la voz le temblaba y miraba fijamente al muchacho, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, o al menos herirlo mucho.

-Yo…- comenzó Sai, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-No me des explicaciones, no las necesito para saber que tú también me abandonaste- temblaba tanto que Emiko pensó que se caería –Emiko, vamos a casa, otro día comeremos aquí, se me fue el hambre-

-Hai- la chica pasó al lado del moreno que miraba a Naruto de forma suplicante.

-Naruto…-llamó Sai –Si me dejaras explicarte…-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIERAS EXPLICACIONES!- gritó encolerizado –Sé todo lo que hay que saber, sé que fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos, te conté todo, te abrí mi corazón y alma, te expliqué todo el tema de Sasuke y cómo me había dejado, pero… ¿para qué?- Sai permaneció callado, mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños -¡PARA QUE UN MALDITO DÍA VINIERAS Y ME DIJERAS "LO SIENTO NARUTO, PERO TENGO QUE IRME POR UNAS SEMANAS, PERO VOLVERÉ" Y TE HAYAS IDO POR DOS MALDITOS AÑOS!- prosiguió.

-Naruto, no es así, no fue ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, es un asunto más complicado y…- Sai salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared.

-¡Naruto!- gimió Emiko –Ya basta- suplicó.

-Vámonos-

Durante todo el trayecto, Naruto no dijo una sola palabra, y Emiko creyó que lo mejor sería no preguntarle nada sobre lo que ocurrió en el centro.

-Ésa es mi casa- dijo Naruto, señalando un edificio a pocos metros –Vivo en el segundo piso-.

A Emiko le pareció como si Naruto hubiera perdido la alegría, el timbre de voz no era el mismo de antes y tenía la mirada perdida, Emiko no aguantó más y caminó más rápido, situándose al lado de Naruto y pellizcándole la manga de la campera.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico?-preguntó –Desde que nos lo cruzamos, parece como si se te hubiera ido esa… "narutosidad", no pareces el mismo-

Naruto se quedó mirándola a los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué cara…?- Emiko dio un salto hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al pecho –No te rías así de golpe, casi me matas de un susto-

-Lo siento, es que la palabra que usaste me resultó graciosa…- explicó acercándose a la chica, que todavía respiraba agitada.

-Mira quién habla-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Te suena la palabra "lloriendo"?-.

Ambos chicos se empezaron a reír, Emiko sintió que compartía más de lo que conocía con Naruto, como si hubiera algún lazo especial entre ellos.

-Bien vamos a casa, muero de hambre-

-¿Ahora tenés hambre? Qué chico más raro…- Emiko no terminó la frase que su estómago le hizo un ruido tremendo- Bueno, sí, entremos y comamos algo- dijo, mirando sonriente a Naruto.

El muchacho se dirigió al interior del departamento, seguido de Emiko. La chica se quedó petrificada, el lugar era lindo y amplio, si ignorabas la ropa tirada, los bowls de comida sucios y apilados al costado del fregadero (lleno de platos y vasos), los pergaminos, shurikens, kunais y demás armas, tirados por toda la casa.

-Disculpa un poco el desorden- dijo Naruto, abriéndose camino entre la basura hacia la cocina –No paso mucho tiempo aquí, Tsunade no baa-chan me da muchas misiones y a veces duran hasta casi un mes- explicó.

-Solo tengo ramen instantáneo, ¿no te molesta?- gritó el rubio desde la cocina.

-Está bien para mí- respondió Emiko, inspeccionando un poco el lugar. Encontró más armas y pergaminos, halló una bandana de la hoja y se la puso.

La chica miró alrededor, buscando un espejo, lo encontró colgado cerca de la ventana, al lado de un armario, caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, esquivando las cosas filosas y algunas pegajosas que Emiko prefirió no averiguar que eran. Llegando hacia el espejo, por esquivar una de esas cosas, pisó una cáscara de banana (¿!) y se cayó contra el armario, este se abrió, tirando sobre Emiko una montaña de cosas, dejándola sepultada.

-¿Emiko?- Naruto entró corriendo a la habitación y fue a socorrer a la chica -¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-preguntó divertido –Estaba a punto de servir los platos cuando escuche un ruido espantoso, ¿te golpeaste?-.

-Estoy bien- dijo incorporándose -¡AY!-

Emiko se había apoyado en un montón de vidrios rotos y se hizo un profundo corte en la mano.

-Estúpidos vidrios- se quejó, inspeccionándose la mano –Ahora voy a tener que volver al hospital- cierta persona de pelo rosa cruzó por su mente y Emiko hizo un gesto de asco.

-Te llevo ahora, está sangrando mucho- dijo preocupado –Después podemos venir a comer-.

-Está bien- Emiko miró el montoncito de vidrios ensangrentados y descubrió porqué estaban allí, pertenecían a un portarretratos, ahora hecho añicos. La chica se sintió culpable por haberlo roto, de modo que sacó la fotografía que había en él, luego iría a comprar otro.

-Oi, Naruto, ¿este es el chico que nos cruzamos hace rato?-preguntó, mirando la fotografía.

Naruto terminó de recoger los vidrios y se acercó para ver lo que le indicaba la chica.

-Sí, nos la tomamos el día antes de que se fuera- dijo en tono apagado

Emiko se mordió el labio, odiándose por haberle sacado el tema.

-Ven, te vendaré la mano, así no se te ensucia la herida en el camino- dijo Naruto, cambiando de tema, no quería pensar en Sai-

Naruto miró extrañado la mano de Emiko, juraría que había visto la herida, pero ahora no tenía nada.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó extrañada -¡Oh!, lo había olvidado- suspiró, retirando la mano.

-¿Olvidar que?-

-De que me curo rápido, me pasa desde que tengo memoria, a mi hermana le pasa lo mismo, papá dice que es porque somos especiales- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros –Es que suelo ser cuidadosa, no me lastimo muy seguido-.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, esta chica podría ser una…, sacudió la cabeza, apartando los pensamientos de su mente.

-Si tu hermana también se puede curar rápido… entonces, ¿no estaría mejor ya?- preguntó el rubio.

-Pensé lo mismo, por eso es que quería ir a verla, pero esa cosa no me dejó- coincidió –Pero después la Hokage me dijo que le habían hecho un extraño jutsu, entonces supuse que lo mejor sería dejarla con ellos.

-Entonces, si no es necesario que te lleve al hospital, entonces comamos algo- propuso Naruto, yendo hacia la cocina.

-Ok, te sigo-.

-Procura no matarte de nuevo- bromeó.

-Jaja, qué chistoso- murmuró con sarcasmo.

Una vez en la cocina, Naruto le sirvió a Emiko un enorme plato de humeante ramen y se sentó frente a ella, expectante.

-¿Porqué me miras así?- preguntó incómoda.

-Porque quiero que lo pruebes, estás a punto de comer un regalo de los dioses –ttebayo- comentó con entusiasmo.

-Si insistes… Ittadaikimasu- Emiko tomó los palillos y se llevó un poco a la boca. Se sintió en el paraíso, esos fideos eran lo mejor que había probado en su vida, el sabor, la textura, todo era perfecto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ansioso.

Emiko se tomó su tiempo para saborearlos y tragarlos.

-Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida- alabó, metiéndose otro puñado de fideos.

-¿Verdad que si?- coincidió –¡Ittadaikimasu!-.

Ambos jóvenes comieron tres platos enteros cada uno, disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro. Emiko le contó cómo era que había terminado desmayada en la puerta de Konoha, por qué 

motivo había viajado hasta allí, le contó cómo era su vida en la casita del bosque con su padre y cómo habían encontrado a Kota.

Por su parte, Naruto le contó su sueño de ser Hokage, cómo era su vida en Konoha, le describió a cada uno de sus amigos y senseis, algunas anécdotas de las misiones y sobre Sasuke.

Emiko se quedó impresionada al escuchar la historia de Sasuke, y coincidía con Naruto en que haberse ido para cumplir una venganza era totalmente estúpido. La chica había aprendido que el tema, tanto de Sasuke, como de Sai eran tabú para el rubio, así que procuraría no mencionarlos.

Mirando el reloj de la pared, Naruto soltó un descomunal bostezo.

-Vaya, se ha hecho bastante tarde, iré a prepararte la cama- dijo, levantándose.

-Qué chico hospitalario- comentó Emiko –Entonces deja que yo lave las cosas- Se ofreció.

-Gracias- dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

Emiko se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a lavar los platos, la pila era enorme, pero se puso los guantes y comenzó a lavar, no era nada comparado con todo lo que Naruto había hecho por ella. Pasados unos minutos, Emiko ya había terminado e iba camino a la habitación donde estaba Naruto.

El rubio había apilado todas las cosas desparramadas del suelo en una esquina y había preparado un futón al lado de la cama.

-Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el futón- le indicó –Y espero que no te moleste que duerma en la misma habitación- murmuró ruborizado.

-Para nada- lo tranquilizó –Bien, iré a cambiarme y a cepillarme los dientes- dijo, buscando en su mochila.

-Qué mala suerte- exclamó –Me olvidé la ropa de dormir- lloriqueó.

-Ten- dijo Naruto, tirándole unos pantalones naranjas y una remera negra –Supongo que te va a servir, si es sólo para dormir-.

-Qué lindos colores, gracias, iré a cambiarme-.

Al cabo de un rato, Emiko volvió con las ropas de Naruto, este se le quedó mirando asombrado.

-¿Me quedan bien?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¿La verdad?- la chica asintió lentamente –Es que sí, te quedan muy bien-

Emiko le sonrió y se subió a la cama de un salto.

-Vaya, es muy cómoda-

-Sí lo es- coincidió Naruto –Pero no me molesta- aclaró, ante la mirada de Emiko

-Bueno, oyasumi-nasai Emiko- se despidió, acostándose y tapándose.

-Oyasumi, Naruto-.

* * *

Hola gente! Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, estoy siendo bastante irregular a la hora de subirlos, he visto que algunos autores los suben un determinado día de la semana... yo voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo  
Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo, como yo disfruto hacerlos :D  
Aparecieron los personajes de Konoha! No crean que odio a Sakura, es que necesitaba a alguien con quien Emiko se llevara mal, no todo puede ser color rosa (ok, mal chiste), pero van a empezar a llevarse mejor.  
Ja ne!


End file.
